End of the Tunnel
by LoveLorned
Summary: The Jeffersonian Institute receives a package of bones from an unknown sender. Booth and Bones investigate the mystery, which brings them closer to each other. This contains some House crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan examined the skeleton of bones that lay on the table in front of her_. _"Male. Southeast Asian descent. Age is late-20's to mid-30's. Approximately 6 feet tall. Angela, can you create a hologram for us?"

"I'm doing it right now, sweetie. It should be up right…about…now." Angela pressed enter on the keyboard and the Angelator produced a 3D holographic image out of thin air.

"This guy looks familiar." Hodgins struggled to think. "I read an article about him maybe around five or six months ago." Hodgins typed on the keyboard frantically. A news article displayed on the screen. "There, that's him! Lawrence Kutner. Suicide. Self-inflicted gunshot wound. No suicide note. He matches your hologram image perfectly." Silence filled the room.

"King of the lab!" Hodgins exclaimed.

Everyone stared at him.

"Well, I haven't said it for such a long time." He explained defensively.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would anyone send us on a hunt for a ghost? This case has been closed by the police." Brennan paused to think. "The only logical conclusion is that someone was unhappy about how the case got resolved and wants us to reopen it and conduct a more thorough investigation."

"So, are we going to take a crack at this case?" Wendell asked excitedly. There has been a dry well of interesting cases for the past week.

"There's no case to crack. If the local police already closed it, there's no point. Where did you get these bones anyway?" Booth snapped back, asserting his authority.

Angela scanned through her computer files. "That's odd. It was an anonymous package. No sender and the return address is also listed as the Jeffersionian Institute. Whoever sent this package really wanted us to take on this case."

"Angela, pull up all the contact information you can find of the family, friends and colleagues who kept in touch with Kutner during the past year. Bones and I have some interrogating to do." Booth waited for Angela to print out a copy of the information. He headed towards the door and motioned Brennan to follow him. "Come on, Bones! Let's get to the bottom of this."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Seely Booth from the FBI and this is Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist from the Jeffersonian Institute." Booth introduced themselves to House and his team, while flashing his shiny FBI badge.

House pointed his cane to Foreman. "There's your culprit!", he yelled in a childish manner.

Foreman rolled his eyes. He directed his attention towards Booth and Brennan. "What is this all about?"

Brennan cleared her throat. "Someone Fedex-ed the Jeffersonian Institute a package containing human bones. We have identified the remains to be of a Dr. Lawrence Kutner."

Taub's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Is this a sick joke? Dr. Kutner has been buried and is resting peacefully."

Booth looked carefully at each member of the medical team - House, Foreman, Taub and Hadley. Booth singled out House. "Dr. House, we'd like to talk to you in private. I'll let you lead the way."

Foreman, Taub and Hadley stared at House with disbelief. As he was heading out with Booth and Brennan, House turned and looked at his team. "Get back to work! And please, no snooping around.", he teased.

House led Brennan and Booth to an empty patient confinement room. Booth closed the door behind him. House put away his cane, lifted his legs up and sat himself comfortably on the bed. He crossed his arms and directed his gaze to Booth. "What's up, doc?"

Booth's face turned serious. "Why did you send us the bones of Dr. Kutner?"

"Did Dr. Kutner tell you I sent them?! Oh wait, I forgot. He's dead." House retorted in his usual sarcastic tone.

Booth slammed his hand onto the door. "Stop playing games! We are here to investigate the death of Dr. Kutner, who happens to be a member of your medical team. We need to know why you sent us his bones."

"I can't help you. I don't know what you're talking about. If that's all, you can leave. I have a patient I need to cure." House replied smugly.

Brennan pulled out her cellphone and looked intently on the screen. Her face lit up. "I guess we don't need to look into this case anymore then. We're wasting our time, Booth. Let's go. Wendell just sent me a message that we have mummified remains from an eskimo in Alaska that we need to analyze." Brennan started walking towards the door.

House flung his arm up in surrender and confessed. "Ok, ok. I did send the bones to the Jeffersonian Institute. I want a more thorough investigation into Dr. Kutner's death. Dr. Kutner had the potential to be a great doctor. He was one of my best students." House shook his head. "His suicide does not make sense."

"Why the Jeffersonian Institute? You could have just informed the local New Jersey police or the FBI," Booth asked curiously.

House shifted his eyes to Brennan. "I hear that Dr. Brennan is the best forensic anthropologist in this country."

Brennan wrinkled her forehead. "I'm the best forensic anthropologist in the entire North America." She corrected House.

Booth punched Brennan lightly on her left shoulder. "But it's true!" Brennan replied defensively.

House cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'll give you Dr. Kutner's employment record at this hospital. It contains a background check on his childhood, family and academic life. I'll be back in a second." House left the room to retrieve Dr. Kutner's record.

House handed a brown envelope to Booth. "Here it is. If you need anything else, you can talk to me or anyone on my team. Please try not to let anyone else know about this. Especially someone named Cuddy or Wilson." House grabbed his cane and left the room.

As soon as House left the room, Booth let out a sigh of relief. He gave Brennan a congratulatory pat on her back. "Well played, Bones! You're getting better at the lying thing."

Brennan grinned widely. "Thank you, Booth."


	3. Chapter 3

Sweets opened the door of his office. "Come on in, Agent Booth. You can have a seat."

Booth sat on the couch and leaned forward to face Sweets. "So, have you had a chance to look at Dr. Kutner's profile?"

"I did, actually. Dr. Kutner has been through some traumatizing events in his childhood. Parents died in a robbery when he was six. Spent a few months in the foster care system. Was adopted by a wealthy Jewish family. Graduated from Dartmouth College. Then, went on to become part of Dr. House's team at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Did I miss anything?"

Booth had a puzzled look on his face. "Wow, you remembered all of that. I'm impressed."

"I'm a psychologist. I analyze people's profiles for fun." Sweets flashed a toothy smile. "I bet now you're wondering whether I think Dr. Kutner was likely to have committed suicide."

Booth gave a slight nod. "You are a smart man, Sweets."

Sweets began his explanation. "Psychology is not a crystal ball. It does not always show a clear picture. In this case, it is quite blurry. The negative experiences he encountered in his childhood could well have scarred him deep enough to have commit suicide. However, he has had mostly positive experiences from adolescence until now. If he did commit suicide, there must have been a recent event in his life that triggered it. If I were you, I would try to look for this trigger."

Booth shrugged cluelessly. "Whatever you say. Thanks for your help, Sweets." Booth headed out of Sweets' office.

Booth turned the key to his apartment door. He dragged his feet as he entered. He was so exhausted. It had been a long day of interrogation after interrogation. Booth talked to Dr. Kutner's colleagues at the hospital, his parents and his college friends. None of them noticed any change in Dr. Kutner's disposition, let alone know what events transpired in his life. All of them had commented that Dr. Kutner was a very private person. Booth let out a loud sigh. I guess this will be another one of those mysterious suicides that can never be proven, he thought aloud.

"What are you mumbling about, Booth?" Brennan asked curiously. She was lying on Booth's couch comfortably.

Booth's heart skipped a beat. He was surprised to hear someone's voice. He was not expecting anyone to be in his house. The initial nervousness died down as it registered in his mind that it was Brennan's voice. "Bones! You scared me. How did you get in?"

"Remember that one night when I came here and we had a banana split and some drinks. You gave me a spare key and told me that I could come here whenever I was down or needed someone to talk to." Brennan answered innocently.

Booth struggled to remember but it didn't come to him. He still had not recovered his memory fully after he was discharged from the hospital. It didn't matter. He was glad that Brennan was here anyway so he pretended. "Yes, I remember now that you told me."


	4. Chapter 4

Booth brought out two of his fancier glasses which he only uses when there is company. He pulled out a bottle of his favorite aged whiskey from his cupboard. "Since you're already here, might as well enjoy the night with some good 'ol whiskey." Booth poured whiskey into the glasses and gave one to Brennan. "Cheers!"

Brennan sipped her drink slowly, trying to enjoy each drop. "This is very good whiskey, Booth. Thank you very much! So, tell me about your day."

"It was awful. I didn't get any information that can help us disprove Dr. Kutner's suicide. No one knows anything about him." Booth ranted. He was frustrated and it showed in his voice. "And Sweets, he was no help either! Did you find out anything useful when you were analyzing his bones?"

Brennan pouted. "Everything the police mentioned in their report checks out. I didn't find any conflicting evidence when I was in the lab." She raised her glass of whiskey. "That's why I'm here drowning my sorrows."

Brennan started rambling. "When my parents disappeared and Russ left, the thought of committing suicide constantly crossed my mind. It was the hope of finding mom, dad and Russ that kept me going each day. Dr. Kutner had it even worse than me. His parents were shot to death and he was left alone in this world, when he was only 6 years old. He survived all of that. It doesn't make sense that he would give up now." She was looking into Booth's eyes, teary-eyed. "He didn't commit suicide. You have to trust me on this."

Booth's heart ached, sharing Brennan's sorrow. He could never bear seeing Brennan crying. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Brennan, giving her a warm, intimate hug. "I trust you completely, Bones."

Brennan wiped the tears off her eyes. She looked deep into Booth's eyes. She whispered quietly on Booth's right ear. "Thank you, Booth. You always make me feel better." She gave Booth a soft kiss on his right cheek. Booth tilted his head slightly, making his lips touch Brennan's. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan woke up to the smell of freshly-brewed coffee. "Booth! It's already 9 o' clock. Why didn't you wake me up?" She quickly tossed the blanket to the other side of the bed.

"You were sleeping like a baby. How could I wake you up? Besides, I wanted to have breakfast ready for you when you wake up so that we can have breakfast in bed. It's much more fun than eating at the dining table." Booth brought two plates of buttered toast, bacon and eggs to the bedroom.

After eating their breakfast and taking a shower, Booth and Brennan drove to the Jeffersonian together.

---

"You're late…and you're with Booth." Angela quickly noted. She gave Brennan a dirty look teasingly. "I want to hear all the details." She whispered to Brennan as she left.

Upon seeing Brennan come in through the entrance, Wendell approached her. "Dr. Brennan! I have something to show you." Wendell led Dr. Brennan to the lab where he had been analyzing Dr. Kutner's bones. He was excited about his discovery.

Wendell twisted a rib bone toward Brennan and pointed toward the red stains. "Pay close attention to the right rib near the lower abdomen. If you look inside, you'll see red stains concentrated within that area. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Have it tested for blood right away. Re-examine all of the bones carefully again and see if there are red stains present in other regions." Brennan commanded Wendell, while looking intently at the scattered bones lying on the table in front of her. "Excellent work, by the way."

Wendell smiled widely, very proud of himself at that moment.

---

Brennan stared into space blankly. The parents of Dr. Lawrence Kutner were coming soon to hear the news about their son's death. She didn't know how she would break the bad news to them and how they would react.

The shadows of Mr. and Mrs. Kutner alerted Brennan to their presence. It was finally time to tell them.

"Have a seat, Mr. and Mrs. Kutner." Brennan gestured towards the couch.

"Thank you." Both of them replied softly.

"We were able to conclude that Dr. Kutner died from internal bleeding triggered by an attack from an external person. His case has been closed and ruled as a homicide. Unfortunately, there was insufficient evidence to find out who did this to Dr. Lawrence Kutner. I'm so sorry." Brennan tilted her head down in shame. She could not look directly into the eyes of Mr. and Mrs. Kutner as she delivered the news.

Mrs. Kutner, who was still sobbing quietly, hugged Brennan. "Thank you for all your help in this case, Dr. Brennan. You don't know how much this means to us." The confirmation that her son did not take out his own life was enough good news for her.

---

Booth entered the Royal Diner and looked around to spot Brennan. He was very much excited to see her. "Bones, I heard you and the squints cracked the case!"

"Not quite. We only discovered that Dr. Kutner death was a homicide but we didn't catch the killer. What difference does it make? The bad guy got away. Justice was not served." Brennan's could not control her frustration.

Booth was able to sense how Brennan felt. He looked her in the eyes. "Never ever think that what you do is worthless, even for a second. You and your squints give solace to the family of the victims by uncovering the truth. If something were to happen to me, you're the only person in this world that I would trust over my dead body. No pun intended."

Brennan remained silent.

Booth placed his hand on Brennan's shoulder. "Come on! There's no time to sulk. Let's celebrate at my place. I have a bottle of Dom Perignon Rose champagne waiting eagerly to be popped open."

Brennan's eyes lit up. "Is it the 1998 vintage edition?"

"No! Of course not. How much do you think I make?" Booth grinned sheepishly. He was glad that Brennan's spirit was up.

"Definitely not as much as me." Brennan beamed.

Booth held Brennan's hand as they walked slowly out of the diner and down the street toward Booth's apartment.


End file.
